


Quick Sketch

by pattybaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hell, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattybaek/pseuds/pattybaek
Summary: I wrote this back in 2013, when I was 13, but I figured I should post it somewhere so I never lose it, it's always good to check out stuff we did a long time ago.I know the writing isn't the best, it's actually pretty simple & I made some grammar/vocabulary/etc mistakes but I don't want to change it now.This kind of works as a fanfic introduction, I may even end up developing this a little further someday.Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it slightly ahah Xx





	Quick Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> The violence isn't really graphic, it's just something you'd expect of a thirteen year old's writing. Still I figured it would be better to put that as a warning cause it does have VERY MINOR NOT REALLY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It happened when I was about eight, an old man with a gun came into my house at night when me and my family were having dinner and shouted for us to get him $50,000 or else he'd kill us all.

 

 

We had no clue for what he needed that amount of money but if we didn't give him it we'd obviously be killed. My mother nervously asked the burglar if he let her go get the credit card, he nodded and told her to be quick. I was standing very close to the door that gives access to the kitchen, and I heard my father whispering to me saying that I should go to the next division and lock the door, that at least there I'd be safe, that he and my mother would survive and then everything would be fine. But it wasn't really what happened.  


 

After I entered the kitchen and closed the door, I could hear my father's screams for my mother to go to there quickly. But apparently she had ran away (probably jumped out of the window), so she didn't answer.  
I didn't know what to do so I grabbed a big knife, opened the door very silently while the burglar was distracted with trying to make my father shut up, and hid behind the furniture.  
When the strange guy noticed the kitchen door was opened, he entered it expecting to see me, but at that moment I got up and told my father we had to leave while he wasn't seeing us. It was already too late.

 

 

I heard the sound of a shot.  
I saw my father fall to the ground lifelessy.  
It seemed like the world had stopped.  
Then I looked back to face the intrudor and he said quietly almost whispering "You're next".  
I didn't even think at that moment I just threw the knife, I was still holding, in his direction, and when I noticed it I had hit the guy on the chest with it.  
I couldn't believe I had killed a person, it was my worst nightmare. My mother ran way, my father had been assassinated, and I killed the man who'd killed him.

 

 

I didn't know what to do, I felt so disoriented. We were a really poor family, and the only person who had a phone was my mother, and she probably took it when she disappeared because it was nowhere to be found. I couldn't call the police or any friends to tell them what happened and ask for help. I suddenly felt a strange sensation on my chest. My head started to hurt very badly and I fell to the ground holding it between my hands. It felt like something, or someone, was trying to take control of my body. 

I could feel a weird and powerful force trying to make me close my eyes, and I eventually gave in.

 

 

The next morning when I woke up, I was in a very dark room only with a bed and very small window. The I heard someone whisper my name "Lu Han... are you alright?". I nodded observing the strange guy who had very pale skin and black hair, and asked "Where am I? Why did you take me here?". Then the boy looked down and said "You.. you're in Hell."  
I covered my mouth with my hands and shaked my head quickly. Hell? But Hell doesn't exist? Isn't that only a theory? "Hell? What? Why?"  
I was panicking.  
"Sshh be quiet! You probably did something wrong on Earth. Like... taking away someone's life." he replied. 

 

"What? Oh... I.. I did but it was to protect myself!" I said with tears already forming in my eyes.

 

"I don't care what you did, but you're here." he told me softly.  
"But I had no choice! The guy had killed my father, what were you expecting me to do?".

 

"Well, if he killed your father then that assassin is probably here too... and I understand you had no choice, sometimes you just have to do something and there's no escape... by the way! You must be wondering why you're here. You took someone's life, so you've been taken here by our Leader... who's already dead, but his soul is still around us. After a person's killed, a few minutes later, our Leader takes, or tries to, over his life and bring him to Hell, where he will be given another "life", but you're not really a human. You don't choose what you are. You can just happen to be a Vampire, Demon, Werewolf,... and you'll have to live with it. You'll be forced to go to Earth and... do "bad" stuff to the mortals. You can't say no, you have to respect our Leader, and if you don't you'll be punished, and you don't want to be punished. So you're basically here for it. To help our Leader to get a continuous revenge agaisnt the mortals." He explained.

 

"Oh I think I understand... a revenge? Why?" I replied.

 

"Ah! We'll tell you about it later! And... by the colour of your eyes I can see you're a Werewolf! Cool! At night you'll turn into your wolf form, but during the day you're in human form, isn't that so great?" the guy said, apparently excited.

 

"Y-yes I guess... Thank you! What do I do now by the way?" I answered.

 

"No problem really!" He said with a smile. "Uhm just follow me, you'll now meet the others, and then just do what you have to do. They'll help you with it." He told me and then grabbed my hand, leading me to a room with a lot of guys and girls who seemed to be my age.

 

They all got up to introduce themselves, and it was when it all started.


End file.
